


Till Death Do Us Part

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Reader was a k-class during the war who Fulcrum had believe to be dead.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cao_the_dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/gifts).



It had taken time to adjust to, your death had left a mark that Fulcrum was unable to recover from. No, not unable, unwilling. Fulcrum didn't want to move on, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that you were gone. Every day you were gone he felt worse, like a cold that wouldn't get better no matter how much medicine he took. He cursed the bots responsible for your reformatting, for sending you to your death, forcing you to take that leap and... Fulcrum's thoughts trailed off as Misfire shook him out off his trance to tell him they're arrived at a planet to refuel. 

 

It didn't take long for the scavengers to find the nearest local bar and begin another day of bar hopping. The bar was pretty average, small with not many bots hanging around save for the occasional group or two tucked away into the corners. The walls were lined with booths, way more than needed for such a small establishment. There were only two bartenders, in sight at least, and one of them was attempting to wake a customer who lay blacked out in a booth near the back. "Not the best place to start bar hopping" Crankcase whispered to Krok. "May not be the best start but at least it's a start!" Misfire had already picked a booth and was motioning for the group to follow suit.  Fulcrum settled for a beer, simple but gets the job done, and sat down beside crankcase as he listened to misfire prattle on about anything and everything. Misfire's rambling seemed to grow quieter as Fulcrum stared across the bar. There was another grounder sitting with a group of bots. All bots at the table wore no badge. "Unaligned maybe?" Fulcrum muttered to himself. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Krok stared at him, optics filled with worry an confusion. Fulcrum didn't answer, by now the other scavengers looked at him waiting for an answer. "It's nothing I'm just thinking out loud y'know?" His optics never left the bot across the room. The table remained quiet for a few moments, a mutual look of disbelief spreading throughout his friends, before they went back to their usual obnoxiously loud banter. Fulcrum watched with disbelief as the femme with unbelievably close similarities to that of his deceased conjunx. There were still differences such as a couple scars or differently colored paint in spots but he couldn't shake how close the the resemblance was, it sent shivers up his spine just thinking about it.

 

Spinister slammed his servos on the table as he stood up, his upper half leaned across the table, face inches away from Fulcrums. "What the hell are you doi-"

 

"Fulcrum is totally in love!" Spinisters breath reeked of alcohol making Fulcrum cringe as he pressed his body closer to the worn out seat of the booth. "What the hell are you talking about? Keep your voice down, you're causing a scene!" 

 

"You've been infatuated with that femme since we sat down! You've been so busy staring at her that you've barely even touched your drink!" Fulcrum looked down at his drink realizing he'd only taken a sip or two, the glass was near full. "She just reminds me of some bot I used to know, it's not like I'm in love or anything." 

 

"Go talk to her! You obviously can't seem to get her out of your processor!" The whole table had turned to Fulcrum waiting for his response. Fulcrum ignored their stares continuing to gulp down his beer. "Don't be a coward, talk to her!" Misfire punched his arm playfully "Don't make us force you!" Fulcrum was pushed to his feet by the bot he least expected "You too crankcase?"

 

"What can I say, I wanna see how this will end." Crankcase ushered him forward toward the femmes table whispering a quiet "Go on." Fulcrum let out a sigh of defeat slowly trudging across the bar. As he neared the table he noticed some of the femmes at the table turn and whisper to each other, never breaking eye contact with him. When he was within hearing range he heard one turn to the femme he'd had his eye on and state "(Y/N), he kinda looks like the bot you've been telling us about." 

 

You looked up from your half empty glass, optics locking with Fulcrum's. Fulcrum stopped mid walk, optics wide with shock "(Y/N)?" Now that he could see you up close there was no doubt in is mind that you were the same bot he thought he'd lost all those years ago. "I thought you were dead, I knew you were dead. I...I watched you jump, saw the explosion." Fulcrum had tears in his optics. You smiled at him, optics soft and welcoming. Fulcrum watched intently as you approached him not truly realising that you were real until you wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much, not a day went by where I didn't think about you." You stroked the back of his helm pressing it further into the crook of your neck. "I missed you as well, but I know exactly how we can make up for lost time."You grasped his servo in yours pulling him towards the door, stopping to pay the bartender on the way out and tell the scavengers you'd be borrowing Fulcrum for a while.

 

You barely managed to make it to your room in the hotel you and your friends were currently staying at before his servos were running over the plating on your hips. Fulcrum planted soft kisses against your neck as he pulled you to his chest, his servos roaming your frame. You let out a soft moan of content. You yelped as you were suddenly lifted into his arms bridal style before being set on the berth. Fulcrum settled in between your legs, running his servos along the insides of your thighs."Primus I've missed you. I've thought about this moment for years, praying that you weren't really gone just so I could kiss you and hold you in my arms one more time." Each word was punctuated by a kiss that traveled further down the front of your frame until he came to a stop just above your pelvic plating. 

 

Your chassis heaved with each shaky breath you took. Fulcrum tapped gently against your valve panel in a silent request for you to open it. Your panel snapped open faster than you'd realized you'd processed the command for it to open. "You're just as beautiful as I remember." Fulcrum gave you a soft smile, one you couldn't help smiling back at. His servos braced your thighs as he sucked on your anterior node, your thighs shaking slightly in his grasp. You let out a long moan as Fulcrums digits stroked at the folds of your valve for a moment before slipping two inside. You suck in a sharp breath, back arcing of the berth as he sets an agonizingly slow pace. You bucked your hips against his servo, valve squeezing down on his digits. 

 

Fulcrums EM field washes over you, engulfing you in a warm loving embrace. Your EM field pushes back and meshes with his as a soft string of “I love you” escapes your mouth. Your overload overtakes you with little warning eliciting a long low moan, your optics squeezing shut. 

 

When your frame relaxed enough for you to open your optics you were met with Fulcrum staring back lovingly, optics soft and welcoming. “I never thought I’d see you again. I’ve missed this, missed us.” Fulcrum wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you into his chest. “I know but I’m not leaving, not this time.” You pressed your forehead to his letting your EM field push against his own once more letting him know he was safe and loved. The two of you stayed silent, enjoying the warmth and comfort emitted by the other. It seemed like years that the two of you stayed that way before Fulcrum finally spoke up "You should come with me, join the Scavengers y'know. It's not much of a life but I don't think I could leave you again."

"I'd like that but why don't we worry about that later." You yawned pressing your helm into the crook of his neck. "We can work out the details tomorrow, I'm sure your friends can wait till morning." You didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling down at you and there was no doubt it was the same gentle smile he'd given you when he'd first seen you earlier. Fulcrums servo stroked up and down your back in a repeating pattern lulling you into recharge. Fulcrum watched the steady rise and fall of your chassis, praying silently that when he awoke from recharge you'd still be there and that this wasn't just a dream. He watched you for a while longer before recharge finally began to catch up with him, whispering a quiet "I love you" before falling into recharge beside you.


End file.
